Protector
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Relato sobre el inicio del juego, un poco adaptado para un regalo a mi chica. Enjoy!


Todo comenzó en un día normal, que en principio era perfecto: el cielo azul, el calor veraniego... Un buen tiempo que hacía que todos y cada uno de los habitantes de mi ciudad estuvieran de buen humor, y que no hubiese problemas de ningún tipo, o se solucionasen rápidamente. Yo estaba trabajando, montado en mi bicicleta y yendo a toda prisa entre el inmenso tráfico de la ciudad, para entregar el último paquete de la mañana. Mi estómago pedía combustible, al igual que mi corazón, que esperaba ver a su amor tras realizar la entrega.

Y mientras estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, no vi a ese peatón que cruzaba la calle apenas a unos metros de mí. Por suerte no iba rápido, le esquivé, pero la caída me había dejado un poco magullados los brazos. Lo peor es que el paquete que debía entregar también cayó al suelo, y su caja se abrió. Mientras trataba de repararla, me entró curiosidad por ver qué había en su interior. Y ese fue el error que hizo que toda mi vida, todo mi mundo, acabase en ese mismo instante.

Una luz me cegó, seguida por una total oscuridad y silencio. Cuando desperté no sentía nada, mis sentidos estaban totalmente apagados. Pero cuando me moví, entonces si me sentí vivo gracias al dolor, un inmenso dolor, por todo mi cuerpo. Miré a mi alrededor mientras recuperaba la vista y el oído, y todo lo que había era caos. Edificios destruidos, gente ardiendo o escapando, y aquel cielo placentero, ahora cambiado por uno de color rojo infierno. A mi alrededor todo había quedado incinerado. En ese momento me sentí afortunado de estar vivo, así que comencé a moverme. Ya no importaba ni mi dolor, ni el caos. Tan solo importaba llegar a casa y proteger a mi prometida Paula.

Como sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, todo a mi alrededor explotaba. Pensaba que la muerte reclamaba mi alma al haber fallado antes en la explosión, pero se trataba de otra cosa. En una de las explosiones, los cables de la corriente eléctrica se pegaron a mi cuerpo, electrocutándolo. Sin embargo no sentía dolor, sino al contrario. Sentí como la electricidad circulaba dentro de mí, dándome una extraña sensación de alivio y sanación, volviéndome más fuerte y curando mis heridas. Y en mis manos, al girar hacia arriba la palma, "invocaba" electricidad. No tenía ni idea de qué me estaba pasando, pero corrí todo lo que pude, cada vez más deprisa, hasta llegar a mi casa, que aparentemente estaba intacta.

Corrí por todas partes, buscando a mi amada, hasta que la encontré en nuestro dormitorio, observando el cielo rojo totalmente asustada. Rápidamente la abracé para tranquilizarla, aunque mi ropa destrozada y mi piel sucia tampoco ayudaban a ello. Sin pensar le dije que debíamos abandonar la ciudad y buscar un sitio seguro, lejos de este "fin del mundo". De momento no quería decirle nada de que tal vez todo era culpa mía, y del paquete que llevaba conmigo. Lo primero era hacer que mi linda morena estuviese a salvo de los saqueos, accidentes y demás destrucción que habría en toda la ciudad. Entonces escuché un ruido, justo en la puerta de mi casa.

Cuando fui a ver qué pasaba, una extraña fuerza invisible me empujó contra la pared, impidiendo que pudiese moverme. Delante de mí estaba un hombre, aquél al que casi atropellé hace un rato. Su piel, totalmente quemada, echaba humo, igual que debajo de sus pies, como si estuviesen calientes y quemando el suelo. Intenté moverme, y de mis manos salieron rayos que lo electrocutaron e hicieron que se derrumbase en el suelo. No tenía ni idea de qué había pasado, pero Paula observó todo eso. A pesar de su temor, corrió en mi ayuda una vez la fuerza de ese hombre me soltó y me dejó caer al suelo. Tenía muchas preguntas, y su voz tartamudeaba por el nerviosismo. Mientras intentaba calmarla con mis besos, el hombre al que electrocuté soltó gemidos de dolor, recuperando la consciencia. En ese momento supe lo que debía hacer: correr todo lo lejos que pudiera de ese lugar.

Mientras corríamos por la calle, aquel demonio nos pisaba los talones, haciendo estallar los coches y lanzándolos contra nosotros. Uno de ellos estuvo a punto de aplastarnos, pero nada más elevar mis manos, en un estúpido intento inconsciente de detenerlo, para mi sorpresa, funcionó. Lo cogí con mis manos, y se lo lancé de vuelta. Sin duda él no se espero eso, porque no pudo esquivarlo. Y sin pensar, cogí a mi chica en brazos y salí corriendo. A pesar de que nunca hice ejercicio, podía cargar con ella, e incluso correr más rápido que un atleta mientras la llevaba conmigo. De alguna forma aquello que había en la caja, esa bola metálica, me había dado poderes. Al igual que a mi Némesis, que se encontraba cerca de mí cuando ocurrió la explosión. Me centré en ello, intentando comprender que ahora no podía volver atrás. Usaría esos poderes y protegería lo único que me importa en el universo, y que es también lo único que me queda.

Durante días y semanas escapamos, de una ciudad a otra, mientras quedaban arrasadas por aquel hombre que se había convertido en lo que dijo una vez Oppenheimer: "el destructor de mundos". Pero a medida que sus poderes aumentaban, también lo hacían los míos. Podía hacer cosas que anteriormente ni se me habrían ocurrido, como invocar tormentas eléctricas o volar gracias al electromagnetismo. Pero si quería enfrentarme a él, primero tendría que dejar a mi chica en un lugar seguro, algo que ni yo, y mucho menos ella, queríamos. Pero no tenía elección, tenía que detenerle y evitar que destruyese el mundo, no quería que mi chica viviese con miedo. Me apoyó en todo momento, sabiendo que con mis poderes podía hacer cosas buenas, que podía destruir esa espiral de caos y muerte que asolaba el mundo por mi culpa. Y por creer que podía ser el héroe que ella imaginaba, de querer salvar el mundo para salvarla a la vez a ella, lo perdí todo.

Cuando fui en busca de mi Némesis, fue fácil encontrarlo mientras levantaba volcanes y descuartizaba a todo aquel que tenía frente a su mirada. Me enfrenté a él sin mediar palabra, decidido a destruirle y matarle de una vez por todas. De lo poco que quedaba de la ciudad, lo usamos como nuestro campo de batalla, en una pelea entre fuerzas de la naturaleza de la que solo uno de nosotros podría salir vivo. Pero para mi desgracia fui débil, y caí perdiendo el conocimiento. Cuando lo recuperé, quise creer que ya estaba muerto, porque al abrir mis ojos, sin duda, algo dentro de mí murió.

Él la sujetaba por el cuello, mientras ella intentaba pedirme ayuda, que la salvase. Se colocó frente a mí, para que lo viese perfectamente, mientras una gran roca aprisionaba mi cuerpo y me impedía moverme. Mi linda Paula, el amor de mi vida, fue empalada y destripada frente a mí. En ese instante el mundo entero, mi mundo, fue destruido.

Una gran furia me invadió, transformándola de la culpa por haber intentado convertirme en un héroe, abandonando a mi chica y enfrentándome al destructor. Y de esa furia interior, una gran luz surgió de mi cuerpo, a la vez que deseaba que todo esto no hubiese pasado, que mi Paula no hubiese muerto. Y fue en ese instante de locura y odio cuando "volví atrás". La ciudad destruida y el cielo sangriento dejaron paso a una ciudad llena de vida y un cielo tormentoso, a la vez que me invadía una sensación de vértigo que me hizo vomitar. Lo primero que hice fue asegurarme de que no estaba alucinando, que realmente había viajado atrás en el tiempo, 10 años antes de la catástrofe. Con tan solo el recuerdo de mi amada había conseguido desafiar al tiempo y al espacio. Y no quise que fuese en vano. No iba a poder detener el desarrollo de aquella arma, la humanidad siempre encontraría la forma de usar esa tecnología y destruir el mundo. Aquella esfera que me dio poderes a cambio de la destrucción del mundo, la usaría para volverme más fuerte. Aunque yo no exactamente, sino mi otro yo, aquél que hace 10 años acababa de conocer a su chica, y que nada más pasar un par de noches con ella comprendió que era el amor de su vida.

Tenía que encontrarlos, a la esfera, a él y a ella. Me convertiría en mi propio ángel de la guarda, usando la esfera en mi antiguo yo para volverle más poderoso de lo que yo he llegado a ser. Para hacer frente al Némesis que destruirá el mundo, para ser capaz esta vez de proteger a Paula. Pues por ella he viajado en el tiempo, para cambiar la historia y convertirme en el héroe que ella creía que era. Y así, no volver a perderla nunca jamás.


End file.
